dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oja
Oja is the the patriarch of Indian genius family of programmers. Oja is the father of Mei and Oi, and the brother of Aja. Oja as Curry Dragon appears in the Ultra-Spicy Door dungeon in Golden Pyramid as the final dungeon boss to battle the Hero. Subsequently, he appears in the game as a story character as part of "The Secrets of Aja's Family" arc. Appearance Human Form Oja appears to be a middle-age Indian gentleman with a fair skin tone like his daughter, Mei. His facial hair is black. Oja wears a white turban that is adorned with a red stone, as well as a red-colored jacket. Curry Dragon Form Oja's white turban with red stone remains in his curry dragon form. However, he wears a purple Indian vest as well as footwear that looks like a silver saucière, reminisce the headgear of the Curry Knight set. He carries a silver spoon, reminisce of the Holy Spoon weapon. Story Golden Pyramid: Ultra-Spicy Door Curry Dragon is unlocked and introduced in the Ultra-Spicy Door dungeon of Golden Pyramid. However, no indication of Oja's true identity were made during and after the completion of the dungeon. Invaders from El Dorado Oja is unlocked and introduced during the Invaders from El Dorado event. Upon evolving the Dragonbeard to its final form - Legendary Dragonbeard - Oja transforms and reveals his experiment of breaking down the "walls", the Secret Program his family is involved in. After meeting certain conditions during this event (as listed below), Oja gets a brief reunion with his children Oi and Mei. The trio then agrees to go to the deep in the program to correct some defect in the game's program. This reunion is only triggered when the player has obtained all three Legendary weapons: *Legendary Venom Killer (Oi) *Legendary Pro Golf Club (Mei) *Legendary Dragonbeard (Oja) Dark Solid Tower Oja appears with his son and daughter on the mural on the final reward floor of Dark Solid Tower, after the Hero has defeated Dark Mother. If the player has yet to unlock the cutscene in Invaders from El Dorado, the trio would be replaced with a triangular hole in the wall. Dialogue Introduction (Upon obtaining God Dragon Beard weapon) Strong curry smell horrible dragon came to my room... Are you trying to put me into that curry!?! I guarantee that I'm not tasty!! The dragon is trying to say something. Do you say something to the dragon? Arabesque! Bokyuun! The dragon suddenly vanished!! Upon transformation (Upon obtaining Legendary Dragonbeard weapon) Yamada: Strong curry smell horrible dragon came to my room again... I'm not tasty!! The dragon is trying to say something again. ...By God Dragon Beard? Smash, smash and smash!! Smash, smash and smash!! Yamada threw God Dragon Beard to the Dragon! Oja: What!? You made me return from monster to human!? I can not believe that you can use "Nagaraja" without any side effects!? Yamada: My brain is tangled like pasta... a man looks like a gentleman appeared all of sudden! But he reminds me of someone... Oja: I'm Oja, the patriarch of Indian genius family. I actually used one of Indian secret art "Nagaraja". And I had experiment to break down "walls"... I got something... But something evil came into me, and it changed me into the evil creature. Yamada: Questions for Oja. Waht are "walls"!? What is the experiment!? Oja: Basically people recognize this world is everything. But my experiment proved that this world is a small space which is closed by the "walls" Don't you already feel it, Yamada? Don't you feel it? You are saying weird things. I don't know what's going on! Ok, I'll explain it to you. This world is just a one of observation points. We can exist only being observed by someone. Am I the only Intron, which eventually thrown away in the observer's mind, or Exon, which will be inherited? ...I don't want to disappear. ...That's why I break down the "walls" and exceed our limitation. ...And I can be free!! I believe my Meme will change this world!! Invaders from El Dorado Finale See Dialogue Trivia *Oja's outfit matches the orange overall appearance of his curry dragon form. **His family follows this pattern as well - Mei's green sari matching the green Buddy Gator, and Oi's purple clothes matching the purple Poisli.